Numidium
thumb|300px|Numidium z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Numidium, znany również jako Nowy BógNerevar na Czerwonej Górze – Świątynia Trójcy, Mosiężna WieżaKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia – Przeor Emelene Madrine, Zakon Talosa, Opactwo Weynon, Chodzący-Mosiądz'''Dialog z Augur of the Obscure z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset, '''Wielki KroczącyGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy – gigantycznych rozmiarów mechaniczny bóg-robot Dwemerów, funkcjonujący jako jedna z Wież Mundus. Każde jego przebudzenie i ruch rozbija i zniekształca czas, powodując Wyłomy SmokaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, przywracając upływ poszczególnych momentów tak jak to było w Erze Świtu. Oryginalnie stworzony przez Kagrenaka w celu odbicia Resdayn z rąk Chimerów, oraz nadania nieśmiertelności DwemeromDialog z Yagrumem Bagarnem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Jednak zasilające go Serce Lorkhana, ostatecznie przyczyniło się do zniknięcia całej rasy krasnoludzkiejBitwa o Czerwoną Górę – Vivek, gdy Kagrenak pod presją klęski ze strony Chimerów, aktywował Numidium za wcześnie. Historia Stworzenie Gdzieś we wczesnej Pierwszej Erze, Dwemerowie odkryli, w głębi Czerwonej Góry swego ojczystego Resdayn, zaginione od wieków Serce Lorkhana. Najwyższy mag, arcykapłanNarzędzia Kagrenaka – Gilvas Barelo i główny architekt, Kagrenak, po uświadomieniu sobie z czym ma do czynienia, postanowił wykorzystać moce które ostały się w sercu po zaginionym bogu, by stworzyć własne bóstwo. Stworzył do tego celu trzynarzędzia: Upiorną Opokę, Czerpak i Brzytwę; dzięki którym mógł wpłynąć na siły mitopeiczne serca, dając możliwość członkom rasy krasnoludzkiej osiągnięcia życia wiecznego i udanie się do Krain Zewnętrznych. O odnalezieniu serca przez krasnoludy dowiedział się Chimer, Voryn Dagoth, który poinformował o tym swego zwierzchnika i przyjaciela, wodza Indorila Nerevara, który po długich rozważaniach i potwierdzeniu tej wątpliwej informacji uległ namowom trójcy swych doradców i wypowiedział Dwemerom wojnę Pierwszej Rady. W momencie bitwy o Czerwoną Górę szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę Chimerów, tak że Kagrenak nie mógł już dalej prowadzić swych eksperymentów. W akcie desperacji aktywował więc serce i Numidium, powodując zniknięcie całej rasy Dwemerów. Nie wiadomo czy z sukcesem nadał swej rasie nieśmiertelność czy może zabił ich wszystkich, wiadomo tylko to że po rasie podziemnych elfów pozostały tylko kupki pyłuKupki pyłu znalezione w Bamz-Amschend z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Kampania Tibera Po objęciu przez Hjaltiego Wczesną-Brodę tronu Cyrodu, koronowany on został na cesarza Tibera Septima. Rozpoczął on wówczas swój podbój TamrielHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca. W roku 2E 864The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard gdy niemal cały kontynent Tamriel został podbity, niepodległe ostały się tylko Resdayn i Aldmerskie Dominium. W zajętych terytoriach doszło już wielokrotnie do buntów, a teraz wybuchł ponownie w Hammerfell. Ysmir Wulfharth, który namawiał cesarza do tych podbojów, pałając żądzą zemsty próbuje przekonać go do ponownego ataku na Morrowind i zabicia Trójcy, wrogów Wulfhartha sprzed mileniów. Septim woli się skupić na ustabilizowaniu swego imperium, do czego namawia go również jego drugi doradca, Zurin Arctus. Ostatecznie cesarz skuszony ebonem, którego bogate pokłady zawiera ziemia Mrocznych Elfów, najeżdża i zdobywa Morrowind. Miało to miejsce po roku 2E 882, w którym to Trójca została odcięta od Serca Lorkhana przez Dagoth Ura, tracąc źródło odnowienia swej mocyPlany Dagoth Ura – Świątynia Trójcy. Vivek, mimo zdziwienia zarówno Świątyni jak i dumnego ludu Dunmerów, ogłasza znienacka iż przystaje na warunki rozejmu, w ramach którego Morrowind posiada autonomię kultury i religii, ale podpada pod zarząd Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Nadto Vivek ofiarował Septimowi Numidium, by z jego pomocą podbił Dominium AldmerówO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. W związku z odmówieniem mu przez cesarza prawa zemsty, Ysmir w gniewie opuszcza jego orszak. W tym momencie serce Tibera Septima zażogło się, a cesarz w patosie uznał, w końcu, iż z użyciem Numidum jest mu przeznaczonym podbicie całego Tamriel. Gdy Zurin Arctus rozpracował schematy boga z mosiądzu, budując Tiberowi totem, którym miał kierować mechaniczne bóstwo, przedstawił cesarzowi, że do jego aktywacji potrzebne jest Serce Lorkhana. Wiedząc, że Ysmir jest wskrzeszony esencją zagubionego bogaPięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha, Tiber Septim przywołuje go przed swoje oblicze, oznajmiając, iż się mylił co do rozejmu z Morrowind i potrzebuje starego wojownika do ataku na Trójcę. W momencie pojawienia się Wulhartha, zostaje on zaatakowany, a Arctus rzuca na niego pułapkę duszy. Nieumarły król obraca się w popiół, ale przed tym rozrywa krzykiem Arctusa na strzępy. Do tego pobojowiska wkracza Tiber Septim, który zabiera klejnot z duszą Ysmira, Mantellę. thumb|300px|Numidium miażdżące Podziemnego Króla z gry The Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallZ zawartą w nim namiastką Lorkhana, w pobliżu Rimmen, w roku 2E 896Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom I – Stronach k'Thojj III, Historyk cesarski, cesarz aktywuje Numidium, roztrzaskując na kawałki czas w Wyłomie Smoka. Za barbarzyński akt zniszczenia Dominium, a wraz z nim Konfederacji Elsweyr, i za wiele innych zbrodni na Khajiitach, koci ludhttp://web.archive.org/web/20041214081836/http://redguard.bethsoft.com/characters/attrebus.html, podobnie jak i Altmerowie , po dziś dzień trzyma urazę do Ludzi i Cesarstwa. Gdy po powrocie z podboju Merów, mosiężne bóstwo, wraca do Tibera Septima, w zatoce Iliac, pojawia się nowa siła, Zurin Arctus, Podziemny Król w nieśmiertelnym ciele Ysmira, pragnący połączyć ciało nieumarłego z jego esencją i swym sercem, by tym samym móc uzyskać wieczny odpoczynekZadanie „Who Gets the Totem” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Rozrywa on Numidium na kawałki, choć w swych ostatnich odruchach metalowe bóstwo miażdży czarodzieja. Golem w tym momencie wpada do wód zatoki, a Arctus rozpływa się w nicość, oboje, miałoby się zdawać, uśmierceni na wieczność. Wypaczenie na Zachodzie Jakiś czas przed rokiem 3E 405 Królowa Wdowa Daggerfall, Nulfaga w swych podróżach po astralnych wymiarach odkryła iż Totem Tibera Septima, z dawna poszukiwany przez Cesarstwo, ponownie objawił się na Tamriel i został pozyskany przez, przyrzeczonego Koronnej Księżniczce Wayrest, Lorda Woodborna. Wysłała więc Cesarzowi Urielowi VII Septimowi list z informacją o jego odnalezieniu, jednak Cesarz nieufny podstarzałej królowej czarownicy, wysłał list do jej synowej Królowej Małżonki, Mynisery, z prośbą o użyczenie jej wpływów nad Wayrest by odzyskać dla niego Totem. List był w rzeczywistości naznaczony przez cesarza tak by przechodząc przez ręce, umiejscowionej na dworze Daggerfall agentki Ostrzy, Lady Brisienny Magnessen, poinformował Ostrza jak odnaleźć ten artefakt. Jednak w toku wybuchłej z Sentinel wojny o Betonię, Król Daggerfall, Lysandus został podstępem zabity s.187 przez, spiskującego przeciwko niemu razem z jego synem GothrydemZadanie „Lysandus' Revenge” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Woodborna, tak, że w czasie, rozstrzygającej wojnę, bitwy na Polu Cryngaine Królem został właśnie Gothryd, który w tym momencie wyzywając Króla Sentinel Camarona do pojedynku zabija go, kończąc bitwę zwycięstwem Daggerfall. Młody król wziął sobie za żonę córkę Króla Sentinel, Księżniczkę Aubk-i, czyniąc ją nową Królową DaggefallWar Of Betony– Vulper NewgateWar Of Betony – Fav'te, wygnał również po powrocie ambasadorkę cesarza, Lady Brisiennę, tak że gdy kurier przybył na dwór Daggerfall, przekazał list bezpośrednio, bez udziału wygnanej korespondencyjnej damy dworu, osobie obecnie noszącej tytuł Królowej Daggefall – Aubk-i. Młoda Królowa zatrzymuje list i, wiedząc o spiskach swego męża, udaje paranoję pokazując jak obawia się że wszyscy są w zmowie z jej teściową, nakierowuje nową i naiwną, dworkę korespondencyjną by odnalazła list i widząc w nim okazję na fortunę, sprzedała go najlepszemu oferentowi, którym okazuje się być Król Orsinium, Gortwog. Gortwog nie wiedząc czym jest Totem ni Mantella, konsultuje się z Mannimarco, Królem Robaków, który informuje go o wadze znaleziska. Gortwog widząc większe szanse w wywalczeniu praw dla swojego królestwa w chaosie walczących od niego, niż w odnalezieniu artefaktu, decyduje się porozsyłać kopie listu wszystkim z większych sił zatoki IliacZadanie „Orcish Treaty” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W roku 3E 405 do Daggerfall zostaje wysłany, przez Cesarza, agent Ostrzy, który ma za zadanie odnaleźć list i zabezpieczyć jego zawartość przed niepożądanymi oczamiIntro gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, nieświadomym faktu, że miało już to miejsce. Agent w tym celu pomścił Lysandusa, którego duch nawiedzał nocą miasto Daggerfall wołając o pomstę na Lordzie Woodbornie. Po rozprawieniu się z nim, mimo próby zabójstwa Agenta z rąk jego narzeczonej, księżniczki ElysanyZadanie „Elysana's Betrayal” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Agent dowiaduje się że totem znajduje się w posiadaniu Gothryda w zamku Daggerfall, tym samym wyruszając tam z misją wykradzenia artefaktu. Po wejściu w posiadanie Totemu, przedmiot telepatycznie informuje go, iż jest niegodny jego posiadania i, że ma rok by go przekazać w ręce kogoś godnego. Agent stanął przed wyborem, cztery królestwa zatoki Iliac: Daggerfall, Wayrest, Sentinel, Orsinium; każda planowała zmiażdżyć pozostałe włączając cesarską okupację Wysokiej Skały, Zurin Arctus w ciele Ysmira, połączony ze swym sercem i duchem Wulfhartha, chciał w końcu otrzymać swą z dawna wyczekiwaną śmierć, Mannimarco, z użyciem mocy Numidium, miał opuścić świat śmiertelnych i zająć swe miejsce pośród zastępu bogów w Aetheriusie, Ostrza chciały użyć mocy mechanicznego boga by zaprowadzić dominację cesarstwa na świecie, jak to planowali od wieków. thumb|300px|Numidium wynurzający się z zatoki Iliac z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall W dniu 9-ego Pierwszych Mrozów 3E 417, Numidium zostało aktywowane. Doszło do jednego z najpoważniejszych i najbardziej spektakularnych Wyłomów Smoka, zwanego Wypaczeniem na Zachodzie oraz Cudem Pokoju. Gdy Wieża z Mosiądzu postawiła swe pierwsze kroki od wieków, siedem różnych wyborów Agenta jednocześnie stało się teraźniejszością, tak by po dezaktywacji Mosiężnego Boga, wszystkie sprzeczne ze sobą linie czasowe, musiały zapaść się w jedną spójną rzeczywistość, w dniu zakończenia marszu Numidium jednocześnie 10-ego i 11-ego Pierwszych MrozówWypaczenie na Zachodzie – Ulvius Tero, archiwisty Ostrzy. Zniszczenia lądów, straty w dobytku i ludziach, są uznawane za tragiczne i wykraczające poza ludzkie wyobrażenie. Masowe wymazanie istnienia ludzi z czasoprzestrzeni, armie niewytłumaczalnie znajdywane setki mil dalej lub kompletnie rozszarpywane na kawałeczki, potężne fenomeny atmosferyczne i astronomiczne oraz ślady miejscowego rozerwania ciągłości czasu są przypisywane dobroczynnej interwencji Aedr. Nazwa Cud Pokoju jest przypisywana tym wydarzeniom, gdyż z 44 królestw, księstewek, baronostw i innych państewek, które spędzały sen z powiek Cesarza swymi krwawymi sporami, ostały się tylko cztery: Daggerfall, Wayrest, Sentinel i Orsinium. „Cud”, gdyż nikt, nawet najbardziej skrupulatni agenci Ostrzy, zapisujący w tym czasie swe raporty, nie potrafi opisać na ich podstawie co się stało, choć wykluczają iż było to boskie działanie, sugerując iż te cztery siły jakoś stały za tymi kataklizmami. Wiązany z tymi wydarzeniami, wysłany przez Cesarza, Agent, wraz z Totemem Tibera Septima, przepadł bez wieści, jak i wielu innych. Podług raportów cztery siły posiadały nieznany sposób ataku, związany z faktem iż zyskali jeden dzień, różnicy przewagi nad innymi. Gdy się stykały emitowały gorąco i światło, wypalające oczy obserwatorów, niszcząc całe połacie ziemskie. Po zakończeniu walk, przywódcy zostawali znajdywani świętując swe zwycięstwo, jednak wypytani o to co się stało, jak przebiegły bitwy, odpowiadali iż nie wiedzą nic, jedynie iż obudzili się z ziemiami trzykrotnie większymi niż przedtem, atakowani od każdej stron przez pozostałe królestwa, jako że każdy na swych granicach próbował odeprzeć atakującego, nikt nie uważał się za agresora. Innym efektem działania Numidium było powstanie kultu Talosa, boga, który był uosobieniem pamięci o Hjaltim Wczesnej-Brodzie, zwanym Tiberem SeptimemThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, oraz Podziemnym Królu, zwanym również Tiberem Septimem. Nigdy wcześniej przed Wypaczeniem nie miał miejsca kult postaci pierwszego cesarza. Pragnący boskości Mannimarco rozbił się na dwie osoby, jedna stałą się bogiem, czczonym przez drugąKsiężyc Nekromanty, która ostała się śmiertelnikiemThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Galeria Numidium_2_(Daggerfall).png|Numidium w wodach zatoki Iliac z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Dłoń_Numidium_(Daggerfall).png|Dłoń Numidium wynurzająca się z zatoki Iliac z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Numidium_i_Podziemny_Król_(Daggerfall).png|Podziemny Król goniący Numidium z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Przypisy Nawigacja de:Numidium en:Numidium es:Numidium fr:Numidium it:Numidium ru:Нумидиум Kategoria:Lore: Maszyny Kategoria:Wieże Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa